Who Would Win: Makoto Nanaya Vs Sandy Cheeks
by draconichero21
Summary: What? Surely I can't be serious, can I? OH YES I AM! The 17th installment of my Who Would Win one-shot series. This time two squirrely combatants enter the arena. I did number crunching and Sandy does have what it takes to tackle Makoto, but does she have what it takes to bring home the gold. Read and find out just WHO WOULD WIIIIIIN!


**(A/N: draconichero: Hey folks! Did you see the stream of Godzilla Vs Gamera? The Real Brick: I didn't. draconichero: That's okay cause we're here to tide you over until Wiz gets the episode up and running. The Real Brick: You'd think someone named Wiz would know how to fix a unrepairable hard drive. Draconichero: Not the point. …Makoto Nanaya, Blazblue's tonfa wielding squirrel of awesomeness! The Real Brick: Are we **_**really**_** doing this? Draconichero: Yes we are. The Real Brick: *sigh* Sandy Cheeks the…underwater squirrel from Spongebob. Draconichero: I'm draconichero. The Real Brick: I'm the real brick. Draconichero: And we're here to answer just one question between these two squirrels WHO WOULD WIIIIIIN?)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Spongebob or Blazblue

* * *

><p><strong>The Fighters <strong>

**Fighter A**

Name: Makoto Nanaya

Gender: Female

Occupation: Sector Seven operative

Birthplace: 11th Hierarchical City of Shinatsu

Race: Beast kin

Tail: Dark brown with white and black stripes

Affiliation: Sector Seven

Greatest Strength Feat: Her Planet Crusher can annihilate the moon

Greatest Durability Feat: Fought Terumi twice and survived

**Fighter B**

Name: Sandy Cheeks

Gender: Female

Occupation: Unemployed, but possibly freelance scientist

Birthplace: Texas, USA

Race: Most likely Fox Squirrel

Tail: Purely brown

Affiliation: Bikini Bottom

Greatest Strength Feat: Pulled an entire cruise liner by its anchor to the ocean floor in seconds

Greatest Durability Feat: Lives on the ocean floor which is 500 atmospheric pressures.

* * *

><p><strong>The Setup<strong>

"Whoooweee," Sandy exasperated as she lifted up her welding mask. "I finally built me a time machine," she said as she glanced at the giant rectangular contraption she'd made out of a payphone booth. "All I gotta do right now is test this here contraption and things'll be a-okay. Let's see here now," Sandy said, examining the location of her destination. "Let's see what Texas looks like in about two hundred years."

As the time machine sailed through time and space, ultimately Sandy hit turbulence and her course was altered. She did wind up in her chosen time, but not her chosen location. She exited out of the time machine onto the grass valley of the pathway leading towards Ikaruga, the 5th Hierarchical City.

"Hello," Sandy said, sounding troubled, "This sure as hell don't look like Texas."

"Eeee! What's that?"

Sandy turned to see a blonde hairless creature—except for what was on her head—standing next to what appeared to be a squirrel, except she was completely shaved except for her tail. She was also making quite the fashion statement. Well…so was Sandy having not bothered to take off her diver suit. And to top it off she was only wearing her undergarments underneath it.

"I dunno," the squirrel-like creature said. "It looks like some sort of weird…beastkin ancestor. Don't worry, Noel. If it's hostile, I'll protect you."

"Now hold on there, y'all," Sandy protested, "I just darn come here from the past to see what the future of Texas is like."

"Texas? America was destroyed over a century ago by the Black Beast," the squirrel person told her.

"What? No more Texas! You gotta be kiddin me!"

"Sorry. But if you're looking for civilization we're near Ikaruga. I'd be happy to escort you."

"Well that'd be plenty fine. What's yer name er…"

"Makoto. I'm a beastkin."

"So, what did a squirrel just get it on with one them hairless apes, humans I think they're called and…yeah…"

"Hey! Don't mock my heritage! That's not how it happened!"

"Then how did it happen? Two hundered years in the past member?"

"I-I don't know! History isn't my thing! And what about you, coming from Texas. That backwater Hicksville place is a total dump. That's why there aren't any southerners left in all the world."

While Makoto could handle ignorant racial slurs to an extent, Sandy was very prideful about Texas. "What did you just say?"

"I said, Texas got obliterated off the map by the Black Beast."

"Uh, Makoto, I don't think you should—"

"Quiet, Noel. Go ahead to Ikaruga without me. My squirrel senses are telling me this is gonna be a great fight."

"Ummm, okay, but…I don't think you should—"

"This is past words, little missy. This darned squirrel imposter's gone done and insulted my national pride. And in Texas, there is only one way that ends."

Noel made a face like she had just sucked on a lemon, "This is WRONG!" she shouted in protest as the atmosphere tensed up. Her pleas would fall on deaf ears. Only one of these two bushy tailed warriors was going to walk away victorious.

* * *

><p><strong>The Wheel of Fate is Turning<strong>

**REBEL 1**

**ACTION!**

Makoto charged in first, tonfa already equipped. Sandy held her ground and flexed her muscles before ducking under Makoto's strike and delivering a fearsome straight armed punched to Makoto's stomach, sending Makoto hurling back.

Since she was on dry land, knowing that her suit would only hinder her, Sandy ditched it and charged at Makoto with a flying kick.

Makoto was back on her feet and saw Sandy come flying in as she blocked the incoming strike with her Tonfa before crossing up with a sideswipe to Sandy's leg. _Sheesh, and people think what I wear is revealing. _

Sandy and Makoto then began engaging in a fisticuffs brawl so fast that, as Noel safely watched from a distance, she could only cringe and hug a tree as she hoped that her friend was going to be okay.

Makoto and Sandy then hit each other in the face simultaneously and went flying back in opposite directions.

Shouting loudly the two squirrels ran at each other like lightning before Makoto jumped into the air and came down from above onto Sandy's head, but the speedy underwater living squirrel dodged the strike and then kicked Makoto in the face. With a fearsome fist she punched Makoto's cheek again and then followed up by grappling her arm and pressing Makoto down onto the ground and threatening to break Makoto's arm.

"You gonna take what you said about Texas?"

"You first," Makoto winced, "My history does not involve humans bonking squirrels! I'm sure of it!" Her answer was only more pressure pushed down onto her arm. _Well, if you're gonna be like that_. Makoto tensed the muscles in her arm and then got up and flung Sandy over shoulder. She leapt forward towards the skinnier squirrel and cracked her right in the square of her face with her tonfa. Sandy went sailing at least hectometer in distance before righting herself and dodged Makoto's next strike as she came in before placing a fearsome karate chop to Makoto's back. Makoto let out a painful cry of injury as Sandy smashed her spinal column pretty badly, but her beastkin durability and strength held firm, permitting retaliation.

Turning, Makoto borrowed an old fighting game favorite, "Shoryuken!" Twirling as she spun, although she missed, Makoto send Sandy away from her who landed on a three point stance. Makoto gave Sandy no recourse of action and came charging in with another overhead strike.

Sandy jumped up and headbutted Makoto in the stomach and then flung her across the horizon before chasing after her. As she ran, Sandy reached into the back of her nether regions by her tail.

_What the heck is she doing? _Noel wondered, looking on from her spectator spot, red in the face.

However, Sandy was simply pulled out a lasso.

_Why was she keeping that there? _Makoto wondered.

Sandy twirled her lasso and watched as Makoto came flying in for another fearsome strike.

"Got ya!" Throwing her lasso as she sidestepped Makoto, Sandy grappled her arm and then swung Makoto up in the air above her head, around and around and around and around before finally throwing her onto the ground. Sandy then charged in for a follow up, but Makoto was already on her feet and punched Sandy right beneath her chest at the center of mass.

"Makoto-style super," Makoto turned her body and struck Sandy with an uppercut, launching her into the air, "duper!"

Makoto jumped faster than she had launched Sandy into the air and came crashing down with her fist on the squirrel's back as she shouted, "iron fist of justice!"

Sandy was smashed into a crater. Makoto landed on the ground.

"How do you like that?" she asked, pouting.

Sandy quickly got up though. "Sorry, half-breed, but this squirrel ain't ready to go to the big tree in the sky just yet. I haven't even begun to show you the true might of Texas!"

* * *

><p><strong>The Winnah<strong>

Sandy launched towards Makoto, but Makoto sidestepped the squirrel and kicked her in the stomach, but Sandy grabbed hold of Makoto before she was flung far and then altered her momentum to smash Makoto into the dirt before picking her up and throwing her into the ground again. Sandy then ran towards Makoto to get the drop on her again. She planted her foot right into Makoto's face and then promptly grabbed Makoto by her right arm and forced her to relinquish her grip on her tonfa before breaking it. As Makoto punched Sandy with her other arm, Sandy grappled Makoto's other tonfa by the underside and crushed it in her barehand before headbutting Makoto in the forehead.

Makoto slid back as Sandy began delivering punch after punch after punch after punch. Her fists came swinging in with so much force behind them that it was a wonder Makoto's body hadn't exactly exploded into a mass of giblets. But that was the beastkin for you, stubborn, strong and durable.

With a finalizing left hook, Sandy knocked Makoto to the ground. Makoto got up on her hands and knees, but Sandy jumped on her back.

"Don't even think about gettin' up, not until ya say yer sorry," she jumped on Makoto's back, "about," she jumped again, "Texas!"

Makoto defecated a portion of saliva and her own blood. This was right up there with her fight with Terumi on biggest beatings she had received and she arguably couldn't tell which one was worse. However, she hadn't had enough. Beastkin didn't know when to quit and so, by extension, neither did Makoto.

_I can't lose here, _Makoto said as a twinkle glowed in her eye, _I still haven't used my best attack yet. It's time to see some stars!_

Lifting Sandy off of her back, Makoto rose to her feet, shouting triumphantly as she arched her back and fought through the pain. "I'm not gonna end here!" Makoto shouted. "Not to an insulting time traveling southern belle like you, not to anyone!"

"Tough talk, but let's see you back it up!" Sandy came rushing in with a rather fearsomely tightened fist, but Makoto, using her own fist whacked her good right in the stomach.

"Sorry, but this ends now! Rise, power of the stars! ATATATATATA…" Makoto exhaled indefinitely as she landed a series of rapid blows upon Sandy. "PLANEEEEEET CRUSHER!" With all her power, Makoto sent Sandy hurtling through the air and into orbit. "And that's what you get!"

If Sandy did leave orbit, Makoto would never find out. What she did find out was something Noel said to her after the fight was over

"Hey, Makoto, I was doing some research and I think that that other squirrel girl may have been right. If you see her you should apologize to her."

"Geh!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: NO! I'm not greenlighting bestiality. It's a JOKE! I actually hope that that's **_**not**_** canon. But anyway, yes Makoto won. While Sandy might've had plenty more physical durability, if both Makoto and Sandy were to have used the full brunt of their strength right from the getgo, neither one would've survived. Makoto can crush the moon and there's nothing to suggest she can withstand the amount of force needed to pull a cruise liner to the ocean floor by its anchor. Ultimately while Sandy would be able to run along the ocean floor from a mountain to the Krusty Krab, her body could likely not handle the full velocity of her maximum running speed if she breaks the sound barrier. However, even if she **_**could**_** survive that speed, there's nothing to suggest that she could accelerate that quickly. This fight was ultimately determined by speed. While, in the long run, Sandy might be more capable of greater top speed, Makoto can accelerate faster than gravity during her particle flash finisher since she jumps higher and faster than she strikes her opponent. Also, if this battle did come down to strength, Makoto wins in that too. The force required to crush the moon is MUCH higher than the force required to bring a cruise liner down to the ocean floor in less than a second. This battle went out of this world. The winner is Makoto Nanaya).**

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON WHO WOULD WIN!<strong>

The hound of Brave Vesperia takes on the Mistress of the Evil Eye. In this battle of wolfish pride only one can stand on top.


End file.
